


Hold me while you wait

by lineeelin



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Abusive Mother, F/F, Lesbians, MerAdd, addison is lucky, merddison, meredith loves her ex’s ex-wife, so is Meredith, they are in love, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin
Summary: Set around season 4 episode 11 of private practice. Addison’s mom Bizzy comes to LA to try and save her lover Susan, meanwhile, Bizzy treats Addison like shit and Meredith is not respecting that.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Hold me while you wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> Okay first of all, I’m incredibly sorry about the cheesy title.   
> Secondly, I got this idea at 3am the other night after reading a million of bobbiejelly’s amazing works and watching s4 e11 of private practice.  
> Thirdly, this work is 100% a gift to bobbiejelly and my friend carter, who will read this is 2024 or something. 
> 
> And if you want me to finish up my other work about avalance... yeah probably not happening I’m sorry. 
> 
> Work title from the song Hold me while you wait by Lewis Capaldi

“Some people do better but some people do much worse” those were the words Addison had used to tell Bizzy about Susan’s cancer.

“Do you understand what she’s saying?” Meredith tried to get to bizzy, she really tried to not hate the woman who birthed the love of her life but as of recently, that had been getting hard. 

“No” Answered Bizzy and Meredith knew instantly that Bizzy hadn’t answered the question correctly.

“No what?” Addison didn’t want to hear it but she knew what was coming.

“No I don’t accept your numbers and I won’t accept your-“ Addison knew the rest, she taught herself how the tones in her mother’s voice matched the mood and point she was making. So the red head knew this reaction would come and therefor cut her off before Bizzy would say something that Addison would regret stopping her mother from saying. 

“They are not my numbers bizzy.” Addison was getting angrier as the seconds went by.

“I don’t want the 25 percent, I don’t want 50 percent, I want a cure. Plain and simple. I don’t care what it costs!” If this was anyone else, Addison would talk back calmly, she would make sure the patient and family understood. But this wasn’t anyone else. This was her god damn mother.

“Do you understand that?!” The words from Bizzy’s mouth hurt Addison more than she would like them to.

“I’m sorry we can’t offer you that.” Addison really appreciated that Meredith stepped in, even how little the blonde actually had done to help.

“I expected more from you” Everyone saw it, everyone knew that that sentence would get the older woman in a fight. They also saw the moment Meredith said ‘screw it’ to being polite. She was done.

“What did you expect of me bizzy?” The hurt and anger in Addison’s voice as she spoke those words really got on Meredith’s nerves.

“Hey!” Meredith said strictly, no one listened, sure, their friends who were in the room heard Meredith but the two women she spoke to didn’t even flinch.

“For my daughter to be something more than a-“ Bizzy didn’t get to finish that sentence before Meredith pushed her away from her daughter. Meredith was met with disbelief and disgust by the older woman but she couldn’t care less. She turned around and saw tears starting to fall from Addison’s eyes and the sight broke her heart.

“You don’t get to say those things to her. She is wonderful, loving, caring and a hell of a good doctor for standing here, taking your bullshit. But I won’t allow it.” She was at the point of her blood boiling.

“How dare you talk to me about my daughter!” 

“I wouldn’t have to lecture you if you handled her like your daughter. Grow up, realize your mistakes and don’t ever repeat them!” She glanced at Addison who was covered in tears. Meredith wrapped her arm around the taller woman’s body, walking them to an on-call room.

••••••••••

The sobbing came the second after Meredith turned the lock on the door. Addison had slowly laid down on one of the beds as soon as she had gotten inside of the room. She curled into herself in desperation of feeling held and loved. Something Meredith had noticed immediately as she recognized the method of comfort, she had herself used it countless times as a kid whenever her mother Ellis had been working late without saying anything. When Meredith had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare but not been brave enough to go to her mom for comfort. 

So seeing the person she loves do the exact same thing made her eyes burn. Put she tried her best not to let the tears fall as she took off Addison’s shoes and pulled the cover over them both as she climbed in behind her, moved as close as possible and carefully wrapped an arm around Addison’s body just to find the surgeon’s hand, which she gladly connected with her own, linking their fingers. 

Meredith didn’t say anything, she just held the other woman close and kept kissing her head every few minutes. She let out a breath when she felt Addison’s heartbeat steady and the sobbing tears fade away. So Meredith kissed her lover one more time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, still holding her girlfriend.

••••••••••

They were both woken by the sound of their pagers going off, two different cases so they had taken a good look at each other, nodded and kissed before they both got back to their days. 

Meredith ran down a floor and took care of a diabetes patient who had been with friends when they suddenly dropped unconscious due to high blood glucose levels. It had all been fine if the patient had the money to buy insulin but of course that wasn’t the case.

She ran some tests and found out that her patient did not only have a ridiculously high blood sugar, but was also in the state of ketoacidosis and if let untreated, they would end up in multi-organ failure. 

••••••••••

Addison was paged into a room and was met by her mother. Of course, why didn’t she think about that. 

“Do you have a cure yet?” Good old Bizzy, who hurt her so much that she couldn’t even be polite?

“I’ve told you. I’m sorry, I really am but there is no magical cure that can save Susan!” All she wanted to do was hit some common sense into her mother but that would leave them in a courtroom. 

“I don’t care how sorry you are because she still has cancer!” Bizzy was pointing at Susan as she yelled.

“Bizzy, calm down, Addison just wants to help and if she says there’s nothing we can do, then there’s nothing we can do.” Addison had always liked Susan, she had been the one to help her with homework, the one she would joke with and their bond was stronger than the one she had with her mother. 

The look on her mother’s face was too much for Addison to handle at that moment so she just left the room and found herself busy, staring at the OR board. 

Not finding anything interesting enough to suit her mood made her go look for her girlfriend instead. Who she found sitting on her own couch, in her own office, staring at an iPad half an hour later. 

“Hey you.” That caught Meredith’s attention as she looked up and genuinely smiled at the woman who just walked through the door.

“Hey honey,” said Meredith back and put her iPad to the side so she could move her arms, gesturing for her cute, tall, red-haired girl to join her on the couch. Which Addison did.

“What were you looking at?” Asked Addison, her head placed on Meredith’s shoulder and her left hand linked fingers with Meredith’s right one. 

“There’s this diabetic who came in, they needed me to help out with their blood sugar levels and monitor the patient to make sure that they don’t go into ketoacidosis.” She replied and she saw how Addison’s curiosity was replaced by sadness and worry as she understood the rest by the look on Meredith’s face.

“And the patient didn’t have enough money to pay for insulin?” 

“Yeah, it just got me thinking, how much can I do to help people in these situations. I mean there are countries where insulin is free for the ones in need.” Addison’s heart swelled as she realized how much Meredith actually cared for these people.

“We can start a charity? Pay for these people’s treatment?” She suggested.

“Addison I’m serious.” Meredith couldn’t believe how Addison had made a joke about this.

“So am I. Obviously we can’t pay for everyone’s insulin but we could start at the people who needs it the most. Like in families where they have to pick between food and insulin and with people who lives on the street because of the high priced diabetes equipment.” 

“Are you willing to put all of this money out there?” Meredith knew the answer but she had to ask anyway, making sure to show her liver that she could change her mind about this.

“Yeah I mean we are not putting all we have into this, I have my trust found of $25million, I am willing to put at least $10million into this. And you have money too, are you ready to put your money into this?” Meredith knew that Addison was wealthy but not THAT wealthy so she was shocked at the 10million, she was expecting $5million as highest not even to mention that she didn’t quite expect any money from Addison, just hoped.

“Yeah I am, I mean I have the leftovers from my dear and loving mother which somehow happened to be a few million, not twenty-five million dollars but I think it’s about 15? So I could easily put in some money.” Good, they had a plan. A fifteen million dollar plan. 

“Let’s go and tell this person the news. But after that, we need to make some rules and a protocol for when and who gets the money.” At Addison’s words, Meredith jumped up and hurried through the door with Addison at her tail. 

••••••••••

“We have some good news for you.” Were the first thing to come out of Meredith’s mouth as she entered the patients room. 

“Thank god I don’t want to have to pay for surgery!” The patient said sadly and looked at Addison before asking “Who are you?”.

“That’s Doctor Montgomery, she is the one paying for your insulin from now on so be nice.” Addison smiled at how exited and happy Meredith was about this whole thing. It’s a rare vision, Meredith Grey, hopefully Montgomery in a couple of years, smiling, being genuinely happy and proud. 

“Oh wow I don’t know what to say, this isn’t some sick doctor humor right? Because that would be mean and probably against the rules?” Both doctors kept smiling and the diabetic patient realized that they were actually speaking the truth.

“Here is enough money for this hospital stay, and here is enough for the next couple of months to afford insulin. And whenever you need money for your diabetes, pay us a visit here at the hospital.” Addison couldn’t believe what she was saying, this would be helping people, saving lives, and it also made her furious how it could be so expensive to afford something that’s needed for survival.

••••••••••

They were walking around the hospital when Addison got paged 911, seeing who the patient was, both Addison and Meredith took off to the other part of the hospital.

As they finally reached Susan’s room, running through the door, they saw Bizzy holding Susan’s hand with tears in her eyes and the monitor beeping, telling them the obvious, Susan had died. Bizzy heard the door open and turned to stare at her daughter.

“Save her.” 

“Bizzy, she told me-“ Addison didn’t even get to finish her sentence before she felt a sharpe burning pain on her face. All Addison did was to mumble “unbelievable” and then she left. 

And oh god did Meredith want to slap Bizzy back for what she did to Addison but she had to be with her girlfriend and she honestly couldn’t care less about the old woman.

So she ran out too, she ran through the door and followed Addison outside. Of course it had to be raining, why wouldn’t it be raining.

Meredith caught up with Addison, opened up an umbrella and helped Addison getting into the car. Meredith got in the drivers seat and started the car, calling Charlotte to say that they were taking the rest of the day off due to personal reasons. 

The drive to Addison’s home was quiet, Meredith didn’t know what to say and Addison didn’t want to say anything. So they just kept their silence until they arrived at the beach house.

“We’re here Addie,” Meredith said softly, and waited for Addison to respond. 

“Yeah, ehhm sure let’s go.” She was not at the right place mentally to say anything else.

They went inside, still silent and Meredith got Addison into a warm bath before she went down and made them two cups of hot juju and some candles. Meredith returned into the bathroom, placing out candles and lighting them, putting both cups of juju on the counter and stripped out of her clothes, got into the bathtub behind Addison. The other woman turned around in the tub, looking at her amazing girlfriend and smiled.

“I love you Meredith, I don’t say that enough. And I really appreciate what you’re doing right now.” She said with a soft smile and kissed her girlfriend lovingly. 

“I know sweetie, I love you too.” The blonde replied and moved Addison so she was leaning back into her. Addison’s back pressed against Meredith’s front and Meredith’s arms around Addison’s body while Addison’s arms are over Meredith’s, holding onto her lover like it’s the only thing that makes sense.

And it is, the love they share and have for each other is the only thing in their world that makes a hundred price tag absolute sense.


End file.
